


How To Make A Queen's Guard Laugh

by asheetos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheetos/pseuds/asheetos
Summary: e aí galera. essa semana vou gravar uma série de videos onde tento fazer uma guarda real rir. só espero não ser jogado em um calabouço ou sei lá o que. boa sorte para mim.oulouis é um youtuber do interior da inglaterra que decide passar uma semana gravando vídeos na frente do palácio de buckingham tentando fazer um mesmo guarda reagir às suas investidas cômicas.





	1. Chapter 1

“Se ele apontar aquele fuzil pra mim eu corro.”  
“Ótimo. Esses vídeos viralizam, vai ajudar muito o canal.”  
“Haha. Quero ver como você vai ficar quando eu levar um pipoco nas costas e morrer.”  
“Vou ficar rico dando entrevistas. Imagina eu explicando isso tudo no Loose Women. Não, melhor. Imagina eu ajudando a fazer o roteiro da recriação desse momento pra um capítulo de Coronation Street. Sua mãe ia adorar.”  
“Como que isso ia entrar no roteiro?”  
“Não sei, mas se eles conseguem manter uma novela há mais de cinquenta anos no ar eles conseguem colocar isso no meio do plot. Não sei, eles dão um jeito.”  
Louis apenas revirou os olhos para seu amigo enquanto terminava de arrumar a câmera sobre o tripé, regulando o foco e o zoom.  
“Deixa eu arrumar o microfone. Vem cá.” Se colocou à frente de Rick e o deixou passar o cabo do microfone lapela por dentro de sua roupa, o prendendo em sua gola. Arrumou o receptor em seu bolso traseiro. “Fala alguma coisa.”  
“Olá.”  
“Criativo.”  
“Valeu.”  
“Certo, o microfone tá okay. Pode ir, garotão.” Quando Louis virou para ir até o guarda que estava dentro de uma pequena guarita – que era capaz de comportar apenas uma pessoa por vez – sentiu uma tapa em sua bunda que o fez pular assustado.  
“Mas que porra?”  
“Só vai.”  
3 dias antes   
Louis pegou sua câmera e a colocou sobre o tripé, sentou em sua cadeira em seu escritório, e apertou o botão que daria inicio à gravação.  
“Fala galera! Tudo okay com vocês?” Começou entusiasmado como sempre, sorrindo e mostrando seus dentes reluzentes. “Então, eu tava aqui no meu cantinho quando tive uma ideia super original.” Faz uma careta para a lente e aspas no ar. “Como quem me acompanha ou tem um bom entendimento de sotaques sabe, eu sou da Inglaterra e moro a pouco mais de três horas de carro do Palácio de Buckingham e o que tem no Palácio de Buckingham? Isso mesmo, a guarda da Rainha!” Começou a gargalhar por nenhum motivo aparente. “Certo.” Se recompôs. “Eu tava pensando aqui, por que não gravar uma pequena série de vídeos onde eu tento fazer um dos guardas rir? Não quero ser tipo aquele cara que tocou no guarda e quase levou um tiro na fuça. Não. Só quero o fazer rir, sabe? Então em dois dias eu e Rick...”  
“Opa!” O amigo, que editava seus próprios vídeos em um ponto cego da câmera, grita.  
“Esse retardado aqui mesmo.” Ele rir olhando para o amigo. “Nós vamos fazer uma viagem até a capital desta nação onde o sol nunca se põe e vamos gravar uma série de vídeos curtinhos com minhas tentativas de fazer um guarda real rir. É isso.” Respirou fundo e sorriu grandiosamente para a câmera. “Eu só espero não levar um tiro. Nem ser banido do país, ou sei lá o que quer que aconteça com quem irrita guardas. Rainha Elizabeth II, como sei que a senhora com certeza assiste meus vídeos, por favor, interceda a meu favor. Deus salve a rainha.” E com uma piscadela leva a mão à lente e encerra a gravação.


	2. how not to: get yelled at by a queen's guard

"Louis?"  
"Oi." Respondeu ao amigo pelo microfone dos fones de ouvido que estava em chamada com o mesmo.  
"Pesquisei aqui e eles não tem projeteis nos fuzis."  
"Pelo menos isso."  
"Mas tem uma baioneta instalada no cano."  
"E isso seria?" Olhou para os dois lados da rua, não seria bom para os negócios que ele fosse atropelado antes de conseguir gravar alguma coisa.  
"Uma faca de dois gumes afiada tipo um bisturi!" Ele soava como um pai tentando amedrontar seu filho de seis anos com contos tipo a loira do espelho ou o bicho papão.  
"Quem foi que teve essa ideia mesmo?" Atravessou na faixa de pedestres ao ver o bonequinho de farol verde.  
"Você."  
"Eu sei!" Olhou por cima do ombro para seu amigo. "Só queria te culpar por alguma coisa."  
"Só fica longe da faca, tá?" Respirou fundo, irritado com a tagarelice do amigo.  
O plano era, para evitar uma reação negativa, Louis se aproximaria de um guarda e explicaria a situação e seu plano. A última coisa que ele queria era ser desrespeitoso e acabar levando um grito. Uma facada ele aguentava, a humilhação de levar um grito de um guarda real no meio da rua não.  
Parado em frente portão de entrada onde ao lado havia uma pequena guarita verde escuro com detalhes dourados, ele respirou fundo e tomou coragem para se aproximar, porém no momento em que deu seu primeiro passo o guarda bate seu pé direito com força no chão e começa a marchar como um bonequinho de chumbo com seu fuzil companheiro apoiado sobre seu ombro. Louis pulou no lugar e deu dois passos para trás, assustado.  
"Ótimo começo." Ouviu Rick em seu ouvido, rindo.  
"Vai se foder." Recuperou sua respiração. Se acalmando do susto enquanto via o novo guarda tomar sua posição.  
O novo guarda entrou de frente na guarita, de cara para a parede. "Estranho..." Então bateu seu pé no chão mais uma vez e girou cento e oitenta graus sobre seus pés, ficando de frente para o mundo exterior e exatamente de frente para Louis, que o observava atônito. "Okay, lá vou eu."  
"Tenta não se mijar caso ele faça alguma coisa. Não vai ficar bom no vídeo." Rick comentou.  
Louis respirou fundo e se aproximou da guarita, suas pernas tremiam como no dia que pediu seu primeiro amor em namoro ou como no dia em que terminou seu namoro com seu primeiro amor por algum motivo que agora era tão irrelevante que ele não lembrava. Talvez não fosse tão amor assim.  
Posicionado ao lado do guarda, já que ele não queria atrapalhar sua visão da rua – sabe, caso algum maníaco quisesse assaltar o palácio ele não queria estar na linha de fogo.  
"Oi." Disse nervoso. "Oh, certo. Você não fala. Desculpa." Merda, merda, merda... Sua mente gritava. Deu uma tapa em sua própria testa. "Hum, certo. Você já deve 'tá acostumado com um bando de turista enchendo teu saco e tal. Deve ser uma merda ter um bando de estranho tentando te tirar do sério. Já tentou yoga? Você deve ser muito bom com yoga. Meditação e essas paradas... Okay, agora eu só 'tô falando e falando e não chegando em canto nenhum. Bosta."  
O guarda sequer tinha piscado. Seu peito nem mesmo se mexia. Será que ele respira?  
"Tá indo benzão, Louis. Continua assim até o turno dele acabar." Fez uma pausa. "Daqui a duas horas!"  
Merda, okay. Lá vai.  
"Então, eu sou youtuber, e eu tenho um canal no youtube. Bem, é isso que significa ser um youtuber. Ugh. Eu quero gravar uns vídeos tentando fazer um guarda rir, sabe, pelos views."  
Nenhuma resposta.  
Mas o que ele estava esperando? Um "Okay, valeu aí por avisar. Vou fazer minha melhor cara de bosta." Talvez sim, mas não é como se fosse acontecer.  
"Tá indo bem, Louis. Quem sabe ele não boceje de tédio?"  
"Cala a boca!" Gritou para o microfone e então se deu conta de onde estava e o que estava fazendo. "Merda, não foi com você. Claramente não foi com você, já que você... não pode falar... por duas horas... e tal."  
"Você é terrível nisso."  
"Ah jura?" Perguntou irônico, olhando sobre seu ombro para seu amigo que lhe mostrava o dedo do meio. "Okay." Voltou a olhar para o guarda. "Por favor, só não grita comigo." Colocou suas mãos em posição de reza e soou suplicante. "Eu prefiro a facada chique a um grito."  
"Eu vou te filmar morrendo em vez de ligar pro 999*"


	3. how to: find out a queen's guard name

“Pra a gente ser amigo eu preciso saber seu nome.”  
Nada.  
“Certo. Só vou pedir uma coisa pra facilitar a comunicação.”  
Nada.  
“Pisca uma vez se eu tiver errado. Tipo assim.” Ficou na ponta dos pés na frente do guarda que observava o nada. Abriu seus olhos da forma mais esbugalhada que conseguia e piscou uma vez. “Viu?”  
E mais um grande pote cheio de nada.  
“Okay. Se eu tiver perto pisca duas vezes.” Abriu os olhos de novo e piscou duas vezes. “Assim.”  
Nenhuma resposta.  
“Se eu acertar você pisca três vezes.” Esbugalhou os olhos e piscou três vezes, bem rápido. “Não é difícil. Agora você.” Ficou encarando o rapaz alto.  
“Eu ‘tô contando os segundos até ele enfiar essa faca na tua cara.”  
“Eu só vou te ignorar, Rick.” Suspirou. “Certo.”  
Tirou o celular do bolso e tirou da tela de chamada, abrindo o Safari e pesquisando pelos nomes mais comuns na Inglaterra.  
“Hum. ‘Tá vendo isso aqui? É uma lista de nomes comuns no país. A não ser que seu nome seja Sigmund, por favor, me avise.” Esperou alguma resposta, e, mais uma vez, nada. “Okay. Oi Oliver.” Esperou por alguma atitude.  
Nada.  
“Harry?”  
Nada.  
“Jacob?”  
Nada.  
“Noah? Charles?” Falou rápido.  
Nada.  
“Okay, eu vou chutar James e vamos ficar por aqui mesmo, certo?”  
O guarda piscou.  
“Meu deus. Você piscou! Certo, eu vou levar isso como uma piscada tripla com longas e duradouras pausas entre uma e outra. Okay? Okay.” Riu. “Viu a referencia que fiz? Cara, a gente já tá super conectado.”

[...]

“Richard. Me escuta, eu tô te falando. Eu vou conseguir fazer aquele guarda rir. De verdade, eu não saio dessa cidade até conseguir ouvir uma gargalhada... Oh, Oi.” Foi abordado pelo barman lhe entregando o que parecia ser um guardanapo com algo escrito em tinta preta.  
James é o nome do meu primo. Mais sorte da próxima vez. Xoxo ;)


	4. how to: lecture a queen's guard on british history

É como já dizia o ditado “deus ajuda quem madruga” e era uma coisa que Louis gostava muito de fazer. Era seu terceiro dia na capital e ele esperava que aquele mesmo guarda estivesse naquela mesma posição mais uma vez.  
Ele passou a madrugada pesquisando tudo que dava para saber qual era a rotina da guarda real e descobriu que o que ele já sabia e o que tinha achado na internet, os dois a oitenta quilômetros por hora... É a gente já sabe onde essa vai dar.  
Louis e Rick estavam acampados em um banquinho de praça aleatório no mesmo lugar em que estavam quando gravaram o primeiro vídeo há dois dias. Estavam lá há quase seis horas.  
“Louis, sério. Só vai encher o saco daquele guarda. Não precisa ser o mesmo de antes!”  
“Precisa sim. Eu já estabeleci contato com o James talvez não James.”  
“Você na real só tá achando que ele tá te querendo.”  
“Não tô não.” Ele estava.  
“Certo, não precisa se estressar. Olha, vai trocar de guarda.” Rick apontou para o homem fardado marchando de volta para dentro do palácio como um robô de criança enquanto outro vinha na direção oposta. “Será que esse é o teu quebra nozes?”  
“Você precisa melhorar suas piadas.” Revirou os olhos.  
“Vai lá ver se é ele.” Rick já não aguentava mais ficar sentado naquele banco, a marca das tabuas espaçadas já estavam impressas em sua bunda há muito tempo e ele temia ter que viver com aquele novo formato de traseiro pelo resto da vida.  
Louis correu pela rua vazia e atravessou enquanto carros não passavam até o guarda.  
Já de longe ele reconheceu o que parecia ser uma mandíbula larga e os olhos claros, talvez verdes.  
“James!” Louis gritou e virou para Rick, mostrando seus dois polegares e um sorriso enorme. Pegou o receptor do microfone em seu bolso e ligou, vendo a luzinha vermelha acender. “Pronto pra mais uma seção de cocegas verbais?” Nada... Ele já não sabia mais o que esperar que acontecesse.  
Olhou para Rick, que já estava atrás da câmera e lhe mostrou o polegar. Pronto para gravar.  
“Então, como eu sei que você, como guarda da rainha, não deve saber nada da história dessa grande nação, eu resolvi que hoje a gente vai ter uma aulinha de Wikipédia, okay? Porque todo mundo sabe que a Wikipédia é a maior e mais correta fonte de conhecimentos, então vamos lá. Já tem até a pagina aberta aqui.” Limpou a garganta. “Tirei prints.”  
Leu a primeira linha “A Inglaterra é o território mais extenso e mais povoado do Reino Unido. Oh, se minha professora de história me visse agora ela estaria orgulhosa.”  
Ele leu o primeiro paragrafo inteiro daquela pagina como se fosse um professor acadêmico, dando um outro tom a sua voz e soltando comentários aleatórios.  
“Mas vem cá, sério mesmo. O cara trocou de Papa só pelo velho tá achando ruim que ele chifrou a esposa!” Respirou fundo. “Isso tudo pra no final ele ainda cortar a cabeça da mulher.”  
Olhou para o guarda, ele continuava observando os pássaros ou o que quer que fosse.  
“Eu assisto series, cara. Sabe, também vejo muitos filmes. Posso até dar aulas de histórias baseado em meus conhecimentos televisivos.”  
Revira os olhos.   
“Tá. Certo. Talvez comentar fatos históricos não seja a coisa mais engraçada do mundo, então vou compartilhar as fofocas. Eu vi em Doctor Who que a família real é um bando de lobisomem. Será mesmo? Tipo, ninguém nunca viu a rainha de noite, muito menos em noite de lua cheia.”  
É agora que eu vou ser preso. Pensou.  
“Mas sério, se eles são mesmo lobisomens não ia ser maravilhoso? A Espanha não tem uma coisa dessas.”  
Seu celular vibrou no bolso. Rick. “Alô?”  
“Tá doloroso assistir isso, cara. Só para. Eu tive de interceder, não aguento mais essa vergonha toda.”  
“Tá tão ruim assim?”  
“Eu só tô esperando o próprio guarda virar pra você e falar ‘cara, assim não dá. Tenta de novo na próxima’ e voltar pra posição de boneco dele.”  
Desligou o celular. Virou para o guarda. “Certo. Você venceu hoje.”


	5. how to: become a millionaire with a queen's guard help

“Qual o nome da mãe de William Shakespeare? Susan, Mary, Anna ou Elizabeth?” Louis estava de costas apoiado na lateral da caixa verde alta. “Vamos lá, James. Você prestava atenção na aula de inglês? Eu nunca fui muito bem, mas até que tirava umas notas legais.” Clicou sobre o nome “Elizabeth” e o jogo foi encerrado, destacando o nome “Mary” em verde. “Droga, eu teria conseguido se você ajudasse, James.”  
O jogo voltou à tela inicial, mostrando a opção de começar um novo jogo.  
“Vamos começar de novo, dessa vez vê se ajuda, por favor.” Soou irônico, indo um pouco mais para frente da caixa, agora apoiado sobre seu ombro. “Não acredito que eles cobram mil moedas pra começar uma partida. E olha! A primeira fase é Londres! Coincidência? Acho que não.” Colocou o celular em frente ao guarda, mas foi ignorado.  
Apertou “play”.  
“’Por conta de sua lealdade, qual dos animais abaixo é conhecido por ser o melhor amigo do homem?’ É sério isso? Uau, quem marca coelho realmente tem que rever a própria vida.” Apertou no botão que mostrava a palavra cachorro e viu o verde acender atrás do nome. “Em qual desses as crianças guardam dinheiro? Meu deus, esse nomes são ótimos.” Ele riu olhando para a tela de seu celular. “Escuta só, ‘pega vaca’, ‘saco de cachorro’, ‘cama de gato’ e finalmente ‘porco banco’. Essa galera tem muito tempo livre.”  
“Talvez você consiga o fazer desmaiar de tédio. Acho que isso conta como uma reação, certo?”  
Louis respirou forte. “Olha, James. Acho que essa aqui você deve saber: qual dessas bebidas alcoólicas é original do México? Tequila, conhaque, saquê ou xerez?” Olhou para a feição séria do home. “Okay, já que não vai dizer nada eu marco por você. É tequila, se você não sabia não precisa ter vergonha de falar. Se quiser eu posso te apresentar, é muito boa inclusive.”  
“Acho que vou precisar de uns shots quando a gente chegar em casa.”  
“Eu também... dose dupla.” Suspirou ao microfone.


	6. how to: make your way into a queen's guard heart

“Certo, você me derrotou em todas as minhas tentativas até agora, mas eu vou conseguir te desmontar. Você não é páreo para minhas habilidades cômicas.”  
“Louis, para de ameaçar o guarda. Parece que você tá se preparando pra estrangular ele.”  
“Ai que saco, Richard. Você não me deixa em paz, meu deus do céu.” Louis falou enquanto batia os pés no chão, seu tom como o de uma criança fazendo birra ao ouvir um “não” de seus pais.  
“Olha isso, nem esse seu showzinho tirou uma reação do cara.” Rick gargalhava escandalosamente quando uma senhorinha cruzou seu caminho, o olhando como se ele fosse criminalmente insano. “Oi, senhora.” Ele sorriu para a velhinha, que por pouco não se benzeu. “Essa velha é igual aquela de Madagascar.”  
“Para de falar das velhas da rua, Richard. A gente tá na Inglaterra. É só o que tem por aqui!” Ele gritou no meio da rua como se seu amigo não o estivesse ouvindo pelo receptor do microfone e gravando tudo. Virou para o guarda. “Certo, é hoje que eu consigo alguma coisa.”  
Louis já tinha feito três tentativas de comunicação com “James”. Ele esperava que o nome do guarda fosse James, ou pelo menos que fosse seu nome do meio, e se estivesse certo ele jogaria na loto naquele mesmo dia.  
“Mal posso esperar pra você passar mais vergonha em troca de visualizações e dinheiro.”  
Louis suspirou. Revirou os olhos. Lá vamos nós.  
“Você não vai conseguir se segurar com essas... cantadas ruins! Se segura, cara dos olhos verdes, você não vai conseguir se conter, mas vai ser por me achar um pitéu e vai ter que falar para pedir meu número. Você não vai resistir.” Piscou para o rapaz alto e sorriu grande.  
O guarda, que até aquele momento sequer parecia estar respirando, abaixou seu olhar e encarou o youtuber que o encarava de volta todo sorridente e, ainda com a feição séria, revirou os olhos com tanta intensidade que parecia que por um segundo ele conseguiu enxergar a parte de dentro de seu crânio.  
“Meu deus! Okay, certo. Eu já vou contar isso como uma reação positiva. Quer dizer, já é uma reação.” Controlou sua empolgação e limpou a garganta. “Vou começar de verdade agora.”  
“Oh, você não tinha começado?” Louis apenas mostrou seu dedo médio por cima de seu ombro, sequer virando-se.  
“Então, eu vim de Donny até aqui, eu já tinha visitado a capital antes e conheço bem a cidade, mas acho que dessa vez vou precisar de um mapa, pois me perdi no brilho dos teus olhos.” Ele soava como um galanteador de filme dos anos sessenta. “Se você fosse um verbo eu só seria capaz de conjugar ele na forma de futuro mais que perfeito.”  
“Você acabou de criar essa?” Ouviu o amigo em seu fone de ouvido   
Respondeu om um “huhum”.  
“Gostei. Bem brega, mas gostei.”  
“Então, James, a gente já tá nessa tem uns dias e acho que essa é ótima para o momento: você não é pescoço, mas mexeu com minha cabeça. Entendeu? Você não se mexe.” Olhou a feição séria do rapaz. “Sério? Nem com essa? Okay, aqui vai a minha ultima tentativa.”  
Respirou fundo. Agora vai.  
“Papo de urubu, pena de galinha, se você quer um beijinho da uma risadinha.” Ficou encarando o guarda, completamente esperançoso.  
Ele já estava perdendo as esperanças quando olhou o que seria uma última vez para o rosto do guarda e viu seu queixo tremer.  
“Meu deus! Eu não acredito!”   
“James” abriu um sorriso, exibindo seus dentes brancos e as covinhas em suas bochechas, gargalhando baixinho. Ele, ao perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer começou a balançar a própria cabeça em negação, tentando se recuperar.  
Louis deu um grito agudo, assustando Rick do outro lado e o fazendo puxar rápido os fones de seus ouvidos em desespero. “Puta que pariu, caralho!” Ele pulava enquanto o guarda tentava se recuperar do deslize e a única coisa que se passava em sua cabeça era “merda”.  
Louis pulava e cantarolava animado enquanto o guarda esfregava os próprios olhos que agora ardiam de tanto segurar as risadas que queriam desesperadamente sair, sua garganta doía e um bolo se formava em seu peito, querendo liberar os risos, mas sabia que não podia.  
“Meu deus, de verdade, eu tô tão feliz.” Louis parou a sua frente. “Qual seu nome?” Não obteve uma resposta. “Certo, justo. Desculpa, mas valeu mesmo assim.” Falou apressado. “Meu deus, depois dessa eu preciso de uma pint. Eu te abraçaria, mas acho que já fiz demais por hoje.”   
Ele começou a se afastar do guarda e atravessou a rua, correndo até Rick.  
“Eu nunca duvidei do seu potencial, cara.”   
“Sei.”  
“Juro, nunca duvidei de você, nunca critiquei.”  
Os dois organizaram todo o equipamento em suas devidas malas e se prepararam parar ir embora. Louis estava radiante com sua conquista. Quando estavam prestes a ir embora o guarda também estava começando a ir embora, marchando como um manequim quando Louis gritou “Eu vou ficar devendo aquele beijinho, mas você pode me cobrar depois!”


	7. how to: use a self check-out machine qith a queen's guard beside you

Há certos momentos na sua vida em que você é posto de frente a situações em que você precisa se provar a si mesmo como alguém capaz e conseguir sair de tal situação com uma resolução pratica, bem, não é como se Louis estivesse com saco para passar por todo o processo de ter que ligar para Rick e perguntar que porra ele escreveu naquele pedaço de papel ou qual tipo de drogas ele tinha consumido pra fazer suas mãos tremerem tanto. Aquilo nem dava para ser considerado caligrafia!  
Já faziam quase quarenta minutos desde que tinha entrado naquela Tesco e não conseguiu encontrar três itens dos quinze na lista quando decidiu que teria que passar por sua provação como homem adulto e ter a coragem de pedir ajuda a um estranho. Ele não daria a Rick o gostinho de uma ligação desesperada do meio do mercado.  
Olhando para a lista, ainda tentando distinguir um u de um v, tocou o ombro de um rapaz inclinado para dentro do freezer na seção de congelados e laticínios. “Oi, com licença, se não for incomodo você poderia me ajudar com essa lista?” Ele nem mesmo tinha olhado para o rapaz que agora estava de pé ao seu lado, olhando para a lista em sua mão.  
“Hum... acho que isso é... Talvez frango recheado?” Aproximou sua mão do papel amassado. “Posso?”   
Louis o entregou a folha para o rapaz de voz rouca e só então olhou seu rosto. “Puta que pariu.” Sua boca caiu aberta em um perfeito “o”. “Você... é o... Você!”  
O homem continuava focado olhando para as inscrições no papel. “Achei que depois de três dias enchendo meu saco você fosse ser mais rápido.”  
“Eu... te fiz rir. Meu deus, você fala, eu não sei o que –”  
“Iogurte.”  
“O quê?”  
“Sua lista. Iogurte, bem aqui.”  
“Oh, hum... Certo. Iogurte.”  
“Você parece assustado. Alguma velhinha passou pegando na sua bunda?”  
“Oi?”  
“Bem, já vi acontecer antes.”  
“Sei...”  
“E, bem... Estamos na Inglaterra, temos muitas velhinhas por aqui.”  
“Certo. Okay... eu vou pegar o iogurte.”  
“Faça isso.” O mais alto lhe deu uma piscadela e Louis saiu andando pelo corredor, completamente desnorteado. “O iogurte tá aqui.” Falou algumas oitavas mais altas que seu tom usual.  
O que acabou de acontecer aqui?  
Louis voltou o caminho que tinha acabado de percorrer, parou ao lado do rapaz que conhecia por “James” e, sem sequer olhá-lo mais uma vez, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma bandeja de iogurte grego, ou pelo menos esperava que fosse. Apenas pegou a bandeja e a jogou em seu carrinho.  
“Puta que pariu.” Sussurrou ao soltar o ar preso em seus pulmões. “O que caralhos foi isso?” Se perguntava enquanto jogava qualquer coisa em seu carrinho, tinha desistido de tentar entender a letra de médico de Rick e decidido improvisar.  
“Sabe...” O garoto pulou com o susto. “Oh, desculpe. Não percebi que estava distraído.”  
“Okay.” Olhou para o rapaz alto com os olhos semicerrados. Será que tinha resolvido irritar logo o guarda propenso a ser um stalker serial killer altamente treinado pelo exercito britânico? Oh meu deus, ele precisava mandar sua família se esconder.  
“Notei que isso aqui tá faltando na sua lista de comprar.” Mostrou uma garrafa de vidro cheia de tequila prata. “Eu até mesmo coloquei uma na minha cesta. Você me deixou muito curioso com aquele jogo.”  
Louis analisou o rosto descontraído que o outro lhe apresentava. Certo, se ele era um stalker serial killer ele era um do tipo super charmoso e encantador. Ele riu ao pegar a garrafa do mais alto, agora analisando seus olhos. “Brigado.”  
O guarda, que agora deixava seus longos cabelos aparecerem, lhe devolveu um sorriso encantador exibindo suas covinhas e girou sobre seus pés, as mãos atadas uma a outra atrás de suas costas enquanto ele caminhava lentamente de volta para onde quer que fosse.  
Fale o que quiser dele, mas Louis estava completamente encantado e abobalhado ao olhar para onde o homem havia virado e sumido e então abobalhado olhando para a garrafa de tequila que com certeza guardaria em uma prateleira pelo resto de seus dias, apenas para lembrar-se daquele momento. Sim, Louis é um tipo de acumulador, mas quem pode julgá-lo, o rapaz estava malditamente encantado!  
Dez minutos mais tarde, quando estava na maquina de autoatendimento, passando suas compras e as jogando na bolsa de ginastica que tinha dobrada e guardada em sua mochila, olhou para o lado e viu o guarda mais uma vez, fazendo o mesmo que ele.  
Estranho ver um guarda da rainha, sabendo que ele era um guarda da rainha, em suas roupas civis. Calças skinny pretas completamente coladas a sua pele, uma camiseta branca quase tão justa quanto suas calças tudo isso sobreposto por um enorme sobretudo marrom claro com pelo no colarinho. Muito provavelmente pelo sintético, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser um detalhe extravagante. Ele ainda usava óculos de sol para segurar seus cabelos e nós pés usava uma bota de cano curto e bico longo, preta e muito bem polida. Eles aprendem a fazer isso no exercito? Acho que não.  
Quando estava passando seu ultimo item o guarda parou ao seu lado. Ele não precisava olhar para saber quem era, pois de certa forma seu corpo já estava acostumado a ser sobreposto por aquele outro corpo. Que parecia ser o corpo.  
“Oh, eu achei que você devesse saber de uma coisinha sobre mim.” Louis tirou uma nota de cem libras de sua carteira, sob o olhar atento do homem ao seu lado. “Já que não tive como disse isso mas cedo.”  
“Hum?” Tirou o troco da maquina e o enfiou de qualquer jeito em seu bolso traseiro e a bolsa sobre seu ombro.  
“Meu nome é Harry.” Agora ele tinha sua completa atenção.  
“Oh, mesmo?” Tentou soar indiferente, mas por dentro queria sorrir como o gato de Cheshire”  
“Sim. E James é o nome do meu primo estranho.  
“Estranho?”  
“Sim, ele tem quinze anos e fica fazendo aquela dança estranha do clipe da Katy Perry.”  
“Oh, entendo.”  
“Bem, certo. Foi um prazer conversar com você... Louis?”  
“Você lembrou.” Tentou não soar desesperado. Mas eu estou desesperado!  
“Difícil não lembrar do seu nome quando passei três dias ouvindo seu amigo gritar ele do outro lado da rua.”  
“Também tem isso. Bem, aqui nos separamos.”  
Chegaram a entrada do mercado. Foi-lhe estendida uma mão e Louis não estava preparado, o que o fez levar bons e longos minutos para compreender a situação e responder ao gesto. Trocaram um aperto de mão, um aceno de cabeça constrangedor e então se separaram, cada um indo para um lado diferente na rua.  
Quando estava prestes a vira na esquina ouviu seu nome ser gritado do outro lado da mesma e virou para encarar o rapaz que agora tinha um nome de verdade.  
“Você me deve uma coisa!”  
Louis congelou. Oh meus deus, ele vai cobrar o beijo.  
“O que?”  
“Duzentas libras!”  
Como assim?  
“Como assim?”  
“Me viram na câmera de vigilância rindo e fui suspenso pela semana. Perdi duzentas libras e você me deve!”  
“Porra.” Sussurrou, esfregando os olhos com força. A bolsa pesando em seu ombro.  
“Mas relaxa! Você me para um jantar e a gente resolve aquela outra dívida!”


	8. how to: freak out after a queen's gaurd talks to you

“Puta que pariu, caralho, me fode mais que tá pouco. Meu deus do céu, eu só posso ter morrido atropelado no caminho pra cá e tô vivendo no meu inferno pessoal no lugar ruim!” Jogou a enorme mala de ginastica cheia de comidas no chão da entrada do quarto de hotel.  
Rick estava deitado na cama, mexendo em seu celular. “Você beija sua mãe com essa boca?”  
“Essa boca também chupa pau, falar palavrão é o menos sujo que entra ou sai por aqui.”  
“Uau.” Rick apenas abriu os olhos, mas não os desviou de seu feed no twitter. “O que aconteceu?”  
“Você é tão bom em fingir que se importa com minha vida.”  
“Eu me interesso.”  
“Você esqueceu meu aniversário.”  
Rick o olhou por dois segundo, pasmo, e depois voltou a olhar para a tela. “Foi só uma vez e eu tava ocupado.”  
“Três vezes.”  
“O que?”  
“Foram três vezes.”  
“O que foram três vezes?” Jogou o celular de lado.  
“Que você esqueceu meu aniversário.”  
“Desculpa, mas vamos ser sinceros que você faz aniversário no dia mais aleatório do ano. Como que eu vou lembrar?”  
“Eu faço aniversário no natal!”  
“Sério?”  
“Sério!” Louis não sabia se ria de raiva ou de desespero.  
“Nossa. Eu nem te vejo nos natais.”  
“A nossa família passa junto todo ano... Desde dois mil e sete... Tipo, literalmente todo ano...” Louis apenas o encarava. “E só se sapara depois do ano novo. A gente até viajou ano passado!”  
“Eu tenho que parar de fumar aquela maconha estranha que meu primo trás de Amsterdã.”  
Louis não tinha mais o que fazer se não rir. “Certo, mas enfim... Voltando à minha situação. Você não vai acreditar em quem eu encontrei na Tesco.”  
“Quem? O guarda que tu encheu o saco?”  
Louis, que sorria abertamente, sentiu seu sorriso ir morrendo até que ficou totalmente sério.  
“Acertei?” Rick ria da cara do amigo, que parecia desmoralizado. “Acertei né?”  
Louis fez uma careta, como se tivesse chupado limão.  
“Eu sou muito bom.”  
“eU sOu MuItO bOm” Louis imitou o amigo com tom de deboche e com uma cara contorcida.  
“Você é uma criança.”  
“Quem chama que é.” E mostrou a língua. “Tá, agora deixa eu contar tudo antes que eu exploda.” Andou até o corredor e pegou a bolça cheia de compras. “Eu tava de boas no mercado né, tentando ler esses garranchos de quem teve uma convulsão enquanto escrevia até que desisti e tive de recorrer ao socorro de um estranho, né.” Ele narrava enquanto tirava as compras da bolça.  
“Sei.”  
“Sério, cara. Você precisa de umas aulas de caligrafia. Não dá assim.”  
“Continua antes que eu pegue meu celular de novo.”  
“Ai, tá. Calma. Aí né, tinha essa pessoa aleatória mergulhada de cara da geladeira de laticínios do mercado que eu cutuquei pra pedir ajuda, mas nem olhei pra cara. Ele pegou o papel da minha mão e ajudou a entender que você queria iogurte. Ou foi frango? Não sei, isso é o de menos agora.”  
“Sei.”  
“Aí quando ele tá lendo lá essa merda que tu chama de letra...”  
“Eu já entendi que minha letra é ruim.”  
“Ótimo. Aí quando ele tava lá lendo né, eu olho pra cara dele e pow!”  
“Ai caralho, que susto da porra.”  
Louis se segura para não rir do amigo. “É o guarda! Aí eu fico sem saber o que falar né.”  
“Você fala muito ‘né’.”  
“e você não sabe escrever, mas não tem ninguém te julgando aqui.”  
“Tem você.”  
“E não conto, eu posso.”  
Rick revira os olhos. Mais uma vez.  
“Aí okay, né. A gente conversa água por um tempo, aí eu vou pra um lado e ele pro outro.” Ele tirava as comidas da bolsa e as guardava ao mesmo tempo e estava quase no fim. “Daí no fim, quando eu to pagando as coisas ele surge do meu lado, fala mais umas águas e tudo okay até aí.”  
“Essa história é tão interessante, melhor que Celebrity Big Bother*.”   
“Que trocadilho horrível. Continuando, quando eu to chegando na entrada da tesco ele surge do meu lado, fala uma coisa aí que eu tava perdido demais pra entender e aperta minha mão.”  
“Nossa, você deve ter gozado a calça toda. Depois de tanto contato humano.”  
Louis apenas o olha, piscando lentamente, sem expressar nenhuma emoção. “Você é nojento.”  
“Desculpa.”  
Louis revira os olhos e continua. “Aí quando eu tô de um lado da rua ele grita que eu to devendo duzentas libras pra ele!”  
“Como assim?”  
“Ele foi flagrado na CCTV** rindo e fui punido com uma semana de suspenção e menos duzentas libras no pagamento.”  
“Que ótimo esses vídeos vão ficar, com você destruindo a vida de um guarda real.”  
“Adoro esse seu jeitinho super carinhoso de me fazer sentir um bosta.”  
“É meu dom especial.”  
“Anotado. Aí seguindo com a historia, eu tentei falar uma coisa, mas aí ele me interrompeu e disse que eu ia pagar um jantar pra ele.”  
“Eu tô chocado.”  
“Com eu ter encontrado com ele?”  
“Não.”  
“Com o que, então?”  
“Com o fato de que ele realmente tava querendo te pegar.”  
“Não é?” Louis pegou uma lata de molho a carbonara pronto da bolsa e de onde tinha ti5rado a latinha ele viu um post it amassado. “Você colocou outra nota aqui dentro?” Pegou o papel e o abriu.  
“Eu não.”  
“Ué.” Desamassou o papel e não tinha nana nele até que virou o verso. Louis deu um grito esganiçado.  
No papel se lia “0871734453*** H, xoxo” e um sorrisinho do lado.  
“O que foi, caralho?”  
“Ele me deu o número dele!”  
“Ótimo, agora você tem o resto da viagem pra foder até o talo e voltar pra Donny todo assado.”  
“Eu já disse que você é nojento?” Tirou uma foto do papel com seu celular para salvar o número mais tarde.  
“Sim, não é como se eu ligasse muito.”

 

*“Celebrity Big Brother” é uma versão do BBB que passa no UK e na Irlanda que é tipo A Fazenda, mas com qualidade de Big Brother, e só tem famosos. O “Bother” quer dizer “incomodo” em inglês, aí fiz essa adaptação pra mostrar o quanto o Rick adora o programa.  
** É uma sigla em inglês que quer dizer que tem um circuito interno de câmeras de vigilância.  
*** Esse número existe e é o meu número de celular que usei quando tava fazendo intercâmbio em Dublin em janeiro de 2018. Não linguem para ele, o número está desativado atualmente.


	9. how to: flirt with a charming queen's guard

A tela de discagem do celular nunca pareceu mais assombrosa. Louis já a encarava há dez minutos, o número discado só aguardando que o botão de inicio de chamada fosse pressionado.  
“Eu juro que já faz meia hora que você não pisca.”  
“E se ele tiver desistido?”  
“De?”  
“De falar comigo, ou sei lá. Vai que ele é um psicótico que só tá esperando uma chance de me matar.”  
“Eu não sou psicótico e quero te matar.”  
“Talvez você seja meio psicótico.”  
“Talvez eu seja.” Deu de ombros. “Então, quais as chances de você ter dois psicóticos na sua vida?” Respirou fundo vendo que a autoestima de seu amigo precisava de um incentivo maior que um cara gostoso demonstrando interesse nele, “Cara, você fez ele perder duzentas pratas e ainda ficar uma semana suspenso e mesmo assim ele te deu o número dele. Liga logo antes que esse celular descarregue.”  
“Você até que tem razão.”  
“Eu sempre tenho razão. Na verdade sou muito bom em tudo.”  
“Menos em modéstia.”  
“Exato. Sou ótimo em modéstia.”  
Louis revirou os olhos e foi para a varanda do quarto, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de si.  
Encostado ao parapeito ele respira fundo e aperta o botão verde segundos antes da tela começar a entrar em modo de economia de energia. Pela terceira vez...  
O som da chamada em discagem começou a tocar...  
Nenhuma resposta.  
Mais um toque.  
Louis já começava a roer suas unhas.  
Outro toque. “Alô?”  
“...”  
“Tem alguém aí?”  
Louis não sabia o que falar, ou como falar.  
“Louis, é você?”  
“Muito maneiro isso que você lembra meu nome.” Ele falou rápido. Sério mesmo? Quase uma hora pra pensar no que falar e eu venho com uma merda dessas?  
Harry riu. Sua risada soava divina. “Oi, Louis.” Oh meu deus, ele falou meu nome. Por que isso soa tão melhor na voz dele? E com aquele sotaque? “Louis?”  
“Oh, oi. Desculpa, eu me distrai aqui.”  
“Tudo bem.”  
O youtuber andava de um lado para o outro naquele espaço minúsculo que era a varanda do quarto de hotel.  
“Então...”  
“Então...” Ouviu-o suspirar. Harry soava como se estivesse sorrindo do outro lado da linha.  
“Então... o que você tá fazendo?” Essa parecia a forma mais fácil de puxar assunto.  
“Não muito desde que um cara super irritante de Doncaster me fez ser suspenso. Agora até semana que vem tô sem palácios para guardar. Sabe, já que eu sou um guarda. Que guarda palácios.”  
“Oh, esse cara deve te sido um pesadelo.”  
“Completo pesadelo, mas ele era lindo demais pra conseguir me irritar.”  
“Quão bonito ele era? Bonito tipo Dominic Sheerwood? ”  
“Não.”  
“Oh.”  
“Bonito tipo Matthew Daddario.”  
“Uau, então ele era muuuuito lindo.”  
“Até mais do que eu normalmente aguentaria. Foi um enorme desafio conseguir me segurar com as palhaçadas dele. Principalmente quando ele fazia birra e batia o pé no chão como uma criança mimada.”  
Louis tampou o microfone do celular e o tirou de perto de seu rosto para que sua risada abobalhada não fosse ouvida. Suspirou com força, olhou para o céu e sussurrou para si “Dai-me forças, Jesus” e voltou o aparelho para sua orelha.  
“Você tá ocupado agora?”  
“Não.”  
“Em qual hotel você tá hospedado?”  
“Tô em um b&b no centro, não é nenhum Four Seasons, mas é bom. Duas quadras depois daquela Tesco.”  
“Acho que sei onde fica. Me dê dez minutos e vá até o lobby, okay?”  
“Okay... Eu acho.”  
“Certo, até daqui a pouco.” Fim de chamada.  
Louis não sabia como prosseguir com sua vida entre aquele fim de chamada e os dez minutos seguintes até que Harry chegasse para lhe mostrar como prosseguir corretamente dali em diante.  
"Oh, essa foi uma das boas, então?" A voz de Rick surgiu atrás de si, o fazendo pular com o susto e virar de supetão. 'Vocês vão se encontrar?"  
"Uhm? Oh, sim. Ele pediu que eu fosso pro lobby daqui dez minutos."  
"Ooooh, o que será que ele vai conseguir pegar nesses dez minutos?" O tom de Rick era i mais insinuante e perverso humanamente possível.  
"Certo, eu acho que vou descer logo."  
"Mas nem um banho?" Rick gritou da varanda quando ele já estava abrindo a porta.  
"Verdade!" E então Louis estava no banheiro, se esfregando com tanta força que sua pele poderia cair.

 

Quinze minutos depois ele estava no lobby do pequeno bed 'n breakfast, vestido nas roupas mais caras que seu guarda-roupa podia oferecer: uma calça jeans preta e um suéter bege claro.  
Ele olhava para os ponteiros de seu relógio de pulso e via que, de fato, já tinham se passado mais que os dez minutos combinados e ele só conseguia pensar que Harry tinha desistido ou retomado suas faculdades mentais e visto que aquilo não fazia sentido. Olhou para um lado da rua vazia e não viu uma alma passando.  
"Espero que você não tenha esperado muito." Ouviu a voz lenta ao seu lado e virou para olhar o interlocutor. Ele usava as mesmas roupas de mais cedo, mas agora usava um colete felpudo e uma bolsa carteiro sobre seu ombro. "Desculpa, meu amigo me prendeu em casa." Harry mostrou seu enorme sorriso, um lado mais puxado que o outro e ambas as covinhas tão profundas quanto mais cedo.  
"Tudo bem." Louis sorriu bobo, perdido naqueles olhos que agora lhe fitavam.  
Ele passou três dias inteiros tentando atrair a atenção daqueles olhos claros para si e agora que tinha toda a atenção que queria, e até mesmo mais, ele não sabia o que fazer.  
"Vamos?" Harry lhe estendeu a mão, aguardando que a sua a envolvesse.  
Louis olhou para a mão de guarda, que o olhava esperançoso, e a envolveu entre seus dedos claramente menores.  
"Eu tô com uma roupa decente pra onde você tá me levando? Não quero destoar do lugar."  
Harry, que o guiava pelas ruas, parou e o olhou de cima a baixo, parando seu olhar nos olhos do menor. "Você tá perfeito."  
Ele tá flertando mesmo comigo ou isso é só uma alucinação?   
Os dois andaram de mãos dadas por mais de vinte minutos e Louis estava dando o melhor de si para não focar demais naquela mão envolvendo a sua. Ele não queria enxergar mais do que realmente era e acabar a noite enchendo a cara de tequila na varanda de seu quarto pequeno.  
Os dois cruzavam e atravessavam ruas completamente desertas e escuras, conversando besteiras até que quando Louis se deu conta eles estavam no meio de uma enorme praça, era meio de outubro e o outono estava sobre eles e as folhas das poucas arvores que lá estavam voavam pelo ar e batia nos turistas.  
"Tralfagar Square?"  
"Sim." Harry o olhou e sorriu abertamente mais uma vez. "É um dos meus lugares preferidos nessa cidade."  
"Há quanto tempo mora aqui?"  
"Desde que tinha quatorze." Parou em meio à multidão e procurou por algo entre ela e quando pareceu ter encontrado o que buscava, voltou a andar com Louis em seu encalço. "Vim morar com uma tia minha, irmã de meu pai."  
"Isso é legal."  
Pararam ao lado de uma estátua de um leão repousando sobre um pedestal, uma estátua muito popular entre os turistas que visitam o lugar. Harry colocou sua bolsa carteiro no chão e sentou ao seu lado, as pernas cruzadas. Louis, vendo o que o outro fazia, o acompanhou.  
Ele não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar, mas ao ver uma garrafa de vinho tinto suave ser retirado daquela bolsa, acompanhada de duas taças de plástico, ele riu e se animou. "Oh, você veio preparado!"  
"E eu trouxe queijos também!" Harry puxou uma bandeja de plástico com várias divisórias, cada uma com um tipo diferente de queijo, mas nenhuma marcação que falasse o nome ou o tipo de cada um. "A moça da loja falou que esses ficam bons com vinho suave. Se você não gostar culpe a Gillian da Tesco Express duas quadras antes do seu b&B." Louis gargalhou enquanto analisava a bandeja.  
"Pode deixar que eu vou sim tomar satisfações."   
"E..." Puxou uma garrafa vazia plástico. "Como sou uma pessoa séria que trabalha para pessoas sérias e não posso ser visto fazendo coisas não sérias em público. Obrigado por isso..." Olhou diretamente para o rapaz a sua frente, que riu envergonhado.  
"Desculpa..."  
"Tudo bem, mas como falei antes, sou uma pessoa séria que não pode fazer coisas não sérias, então esse vinho tem que vir pra cá, a não ser que queira uma multa."  
"Minha mãe me mataria."  
"Aposto que sim." Enfiou o saca rolhas na garrafa e extraiu a mesma com uma facilidade invejável, logo mais despejando todo o líquido na garrafa de água. "Servido?" Harry mostrou a garrafa cheia para Louis.  
"Muito." Pegou a garrafa da mão de Harry e a virou diretamente na boca, dando três enormes goles e então enxugando os lábios roxos com a mão, agora meio constrangido por sua atitude grosseira, mas quem pode culpá-lo? Estava nervoso como o inferno!  
"Tava com sede?" Harry riu, tomando a garrafa e dando um gole generoso, sendo esse seu jeito de mostrar que não estava ofendido ou acanhado com a presença de Louis.  
"Demais." Ele riu.  
Alguns minutos se passaram sem que qualquer um deles falasse qualquer coisa, apenas um observando o outro e respirando o ar gelado, embalados pela gritaria e flashs dos turistas ao seu redor.  
"Então, você já editou os vídeos que serão minha ruína?" Perguntou, seu tom brincalhão enquanto dava outro gole e levava um cobu de queijo à boca.  
"Não." Comeu um cube de queijo. "Eu tenho todo um processo para editar." Ele brincava de fazer desenhos invisíveis no cão, acanhado demais para encarar o guarda nos olhos.  
"Oh, e como é esse processo?"   
"Nada demais, eu geralmente me tranco no meu estúdio, coloco meus headphones e coloco alguma musica instrumental pra tocar." Pegou a garrafa. "E eu costumo ficar só de cueca e meias, às vezes um suéter." Comentou casual até que se deu conta do que tinha dito e suas bochechas começaram a queimar.  
"Negócio Arriscado." Ouviu Harry murmurar enquanto mastigava.  
"Perdi a conta de quantas vezes interpretei aquela cena no meu quarto." Riu.  
"Aposto que deve ser uma interpretação e tanto." Os dois riram e então se calaram.  
Louis, com as pernas esticadas e os pés balançando de um lado para o outro e Harry, encostado contra o pedestal de mármore que sustentava o leão, se encaravam, mas sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer.  
"Quando você decidiu entrar para a guarda da Rainha?" Perguntou num impulso, sem se dar conta de que seus pensamentos lhe tinham escapulido à boca.  
Harry riu ao ver seu rosto nervoso. "Quando tinha dezessete, a tia com quem vim morar aqui ficou doente de uma coisa que os médicos não conseguiram entender o que era e ela faleceu pouco tempo depois e eu..."  
"Sinto muito." Louis sorriu fraco, vendo que tinha tocado em um assunto delicado.  
"Tudo bem." Harry lhe mostrou um sorriso grandioso como todos os outros antes daquele, como se dissesse que aquilo já não machucava mais como antes. "E eu não queria voltar para Holmes ou ir para Manchester morar com meu pai, então em uma decisão que tomei enquanto estava ligeiramente bêbado e meio deprimido, resolvi que queria entrar para a guarda."  
"Você entrou para a guarda por causa de uma decisão que tomou enquanto tava bêbado?"  
"Sim."  
"Uau."  
"Pois é."  
"Uaaaau." Ele soava cada vez mais em choque.  
"Pois é!"  
"Nossa... uau."  
Harry gargalhou. "Eu sei!"  
Louis tomou alguns segundos para absorver aquela informação que ele jamais imaginaria receber.  
"Ei." O guarda chamou sua atenção e tomou um dos últimos goles que restavam na garrafa. "Posso te fazer uma pergunta bem pessoal?"  
"Pode?" Louis ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender de onde aquele tom sério tinha surgido.  
"Você é de Chernobyl?"  
"Não...? Eu sou de Doncaster, eu te falei naquele di..."  
"Por que você tá brilhando."  
"Nossa, essa cantada foi com certeza uma bomba atômica." Ele gargalhava tanto que tinha que segurar sua barriga, que contraía com as risadas.  
"Mas sério agora. Quer ir lá pra casa?" Harry perguntou do nada, fazendo o youtuber travar.  
"Fazer o que, posso saber?"  
Deu de ombros. "A gente pode procurar por comédias românticas na Netflix e ver o que a gente encontra."


	10. how to: make a youtuber blush

Quatro meses depois  
Louis liga a câmera e a deixa rolando enquanto a ajusta sobre o tripé e senta em sua cadeira de sempre, um sorriso radiante em seu rosto. Olhou para seu lado e deu uma piscadela, com a mais bela e genuína alegria claramente visível em seu semblante.  
"Quatro meses atrás eu sai dessa mesma cadeira nessa mesma sala pra cruzar o país na intenção de gravar uma mini série de vídeos. O que eu não esperava era que minha vida fosse virar de cabeça pra baixo completamente depois de ouvir uma risada." Ele mesmo gargalhou ao se lembrar. "Esconder de vocês tudo que acontecia por trás das câmeras nos últimos meses foi a pior coisa que tive que fazer, mas juro que vou compensar!" Ele gargalhava para a câmera e enxugava as lágrimas que se formavam no canto de seus olhos.  
"Você ficar fazendo esse suspense todo eles vão achar que você tá doente." O sussurro veio do seu lado e ele sorriu para o comentário.  
"Okay, certo." Ele suspirou e riu mais um pouco. "Quatro meses atrás eu cruzei o país e dei de cara com a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido na minha vida. Foram três dias de tentativas árduas e muito bem planejadas que, sinceramente, deveriam ter me levado a receber um belo 'FIQUE LONGE DA GUARDA DA RAINHA!' gritado na minha cara." Deixou seu tom de voz grave e alto, fingindo que apontava um fuzil para a frente e os dois riram. "E honestamente, eu não sei se teria aguentado um desses, mas tudo bem."  
"Você enrola demais." riu.  
"O rick vai pra casa do caralho, mas deixa um clone pra me encher o saco." Revira os olhos.  
"Pessoal! Sou eu, a notícia sou eu! Eu sou o update!" Harry empurra a cadeira de Louis, que sai rebocado pelas rodinhas até a mesa de Rick. "Eu sou o guarda que ele ficou enchendo o saco e agora eu to desempregado!" Harry gritava para a câmera e Louis gargalhava.  
"Oh meu deus." Ele ria enquanto arrastava a si mesmo e a cadeira de volta pra o foco da câmera. "Eu tava super fofinho aqui, todo me declarando e você foi lá e estragou tudo." Harry riu.  
"Eu larguei o exército pra tá aqui!" Protestou, fazendo birra como Louis fez quatro meses atrás.  
"E a culpa é minha?" perguntou sínico.  
"Sim." O puxou pelo braço da cadeira de rodinhas, aproximando seu rosto to dele. "Mas eu te amo mesmo assim."  
Louis, surpreso com a confissão, só teve tempo de sorrir antes de ter seus lábios unidos ao do ex guarda da rainha.  
Harry levou a mão até a lente da câmera e encerrou o vídeo.


	11. Wondering Who's Gona Be The Poor Bastard

“Fala galera! Tudo okay com vocês?” A voz quase esganiçada soou pelo speaker do telefone de Johnson, que, apesar de ter uma pose muito madura e se passar por alguém sério cem por cento do tempo, adorava youtubers e séries teens. “Então, eu tava aqui no meu cantinho quando tive uma idéia super original.” O rapaz fez uma careta e aspas no ar. Johnson tinha acabado de sair de seu turno e, ainda que estivesse completamente fardado, estava sentado no meio do vestiário com mais um vídeo de Louis Tomlinson sendo reproduzido em seu celular e rindo como uma criança. “Como quem me acompanha ou tem um bom entendimento de sotaques sabe, eu sou da Inglaterra e moro a pouco mais de três horas de carro do Palácio de Buckingham e o que tem no Palácio de Buckingham? Isso mesmo, a guarda da Rainha!” O rapaz começou a gargalhar e o som fez com que a atenção de outro guarda, que tinha acabado de chegar, fosse atraída para o vídeo.  
"Louis de novo?" O rapaz perguntou.  
Johnson pausou o vídeo e virou para o colega. "E aí, Styles? Vai pegar outro turno agora?"  
"Ainda tenho..." Olhou seu relógio de pulso enquanto o desatacava do braço. "Quarenta minutos... mais ou menos." Riu baixinho e jogou o acessório dentro de sua mochila e a trancou dentro da armário.  
"Senta aqui então." Johnson bateu no espaço vago à seu lado e o mais novo o tomou.  
"Qual a merda que ele tá falando nesse vídeo?"  
"Sobre uma coisa que tava demorando demais pra acontecer." Apertou play.  
“Certo.” Louis recompôs. “Eu tava pensando aqui, por que não gravar uma pequena série de vídeos onde eu tento fazer um dos guardas rir? Não quero ser tipo aquele cara que tocou no guarda e quase levou um tiro na fuça. Não. Só quero o fazer rir, sabe? Então em dois dias eu e Rick...”  
Pause.  
"Eu não acredito nisso." Johnson gargalhou e Harry bufou alto. "Eu só quero saber quem vai ser o pobre coitado."  
"Contanto que não seja eu, tudo certo." Harry disse ao tirar suas meias e as enrolar em uma bola.  
"Você é muito chato." Revirou os olhos.  
Play.  
“Opa!” O fiel escudeiro de Louis, Rick, grita de algum lugar fora do foco da câmera.  
“Esse retardado aqui mesmo.” Ri ao olhar para o amigo.  
Pause.  
"Desculpa, mas eu acho muito que eles se pegam."  
"Cara, o Rick é hétero."  
"Nossa, desculpa."  
"Olha, você nem assiste o canal dele e já fica dando palpite."  
"Eu escuto tanto você assistindo ele que já sei até mais que você mesmo." Harry riu.  
Play.  
“Nós vamos fazer uma viagem até a capital desta nação onde o sol nunca se põe e vamos gravar uma série de vídeos curtinhos com minhas tentativas de fazer um guarda real rir. É isso.” Respirou fundo e sorriu grandiosamente para a câmera. “Eu só espero não levar um tiro. Nem ser banido do país, ou sei lá o que quer que aconteça com quem irrita guardas. Rainha Elizabeth II, como sei que a senhora com certeza assiste meus vídeos, por favor, interceda a meu favor. Deus salve a rainha.” Piscou e encerrou o vídeo com a mão sobre a lente.  
"Quando que ele postou esse vídeo?"  
"Hum... Quarta." Johnson bloqueou o celular e o jogou dentro de seu chapéu preto e felpudo.  
"E hoje é sexta." Harry falou soando quase preocupado.  
"Será que ele vem hoje?" O grandalhão soou animado demais, quase como uma fã alucinada de Justin Bieber na era "Baby"  
"De qualquer jeito, você já tá dispensado, meu amor. Ele vindo hoje ou amanhã você não vai ser o infeliz do guarda escolhido."  
"Você fala demais e é muito malvado, não sei como consegue passar duas horas calado sem roer a própria boca." Comentou tentando soar maldoso, mas apenas fez o colega rir.  
"Duas horas de puro planejamento para brigas que pretendo ter. Sou um ótimo roteirista."  
Johnson apenas revirou os olhos, tirou seu fardamento e o dobrou como o bom soldado que é e o guardou em seu armário, deixando Harry para se preparar para o próprio turno.  
Se chegasse em mim um youtuber babaquinha querendo fazer vídeo só pra viralizar eu metia logo o fuzil na cara dele só pra ver correr. Harry pensou enquanto desabotoava seu casaco.  
Então... quem vai avisar pra ele? Ah, deixa que ele mesmo descobre.


	12. How Not To Laugh When You're A Queen's Guard On Duty

A vida muitas vezes joga na nossa cara coisas com as quais nãos estamos preparados para lidar. Quando começou nessa carreira, Harry não sabia como lidar com os turistas que falavam em idiomas estranhos para que ele não soubesse o que estavam comentando sobre ele, mas seu treinamento o fazia continuar imóvel.  
Em tantos anos Harry apenas tinha cedido às investidas de um único turista. Bem, não um turista, Louis.  
Naquele primeiro dia, quando saiu do palácio, marchando como tinha sido ensinado a fazer, ele não esperava ter de lidar com aquilo. Quando assistiu ao vídeo com Johnson no vestiário ele poderia jurar que o pobre coitado a ter que aturar aquele youtuber louco, que era conhecido por ter comentários e posicionamentos políticos muito fortes além de vídeos extremamente engraçado onde desafiava suas irmãs de seis anos a lutarem uma com a outra usando balões de água, seria um dos novatos. Os novatos sempre sofrem mais com turistas.  
Engraçado como a vida sempre joga os turistas mais insanos para os menos preparados.  
Mas não naquele dia, pois naquele dia Harry estava encarregado pelo destino à fazer seu turno naquele exato lugar onde Louis Tomlinson estaria parado do outro lado da rua, ao lado de seu melhor amigo, esperando sua vítima.  
Merda. Pensou ao ver o rapaz do outro lado da rua. Não acredito que isso ta mesmo acontecendo.  
Louis atravessou à rua, falando com seu amigo pelo fone de ouvido.  
Naquele momento, em que ele marchava para sua posição e cruzava com Peterson no caminho (que tinha acabado de dar um susto em Louis e o feito tremer como vara verde), ele tentava ignorar o rapaz que agora estava parado n meio da calçada, se recuperando do susto e falando algo sobre seu ombro.  
Rick ria do outro lado.  
Assim que Harry ficou em sua posição, Louis caminhou até seu lado. Ele parecia nervoso, mas também tinha determinação em seu rosto, como se tentar arrancar uma reação de Harry tivesse o mesmo grau de dificuldade que escalar uma montanha e sua vida estivesse em jogo. Ele estava determinado a arrancar uma reação do guarda.  
Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Era tudo que se passava pela mente de Harry naquele momento.  
"Oi." Ele falou, sua voz trêmula. "Oh, certo. Você não fala. Desculpa.” Sua feição mostrava todo o nervosismo que sentia. Louis deu uma tapa na própria testa. "Hum, certo. Você já deve 'tá acostumado com um bando de turista enchendo teu saco e tal. Deve ser uma merda ter um bando de estranho tentando te tirar do sério. Já tentou yoga? Você deve ser muito bom com yoga. Meditação e essas paradas... Okay, agora eu só 'tô falando e falando e não chegando em canto nenhum. Bosta." Só nesse pequeno período de tempo Harry já sentia como se estivesse prestes a explodir.  
Aponta a arma pra ele agora, Harry. Não era você que tava todo “oh eu sou o guarda e vou apontar a minha arma pro youtuber fa fé fi fó fooou”.  
E assim se passaram dois dias. Harry mal dormia pensando no youtuber, comia lembrando-se das piadas ruins que ouvia e até mesmo baixou Quem Quer Ser Um Milionário? em seu celular e passava horas e horas jogando aquele quiz que tinha perguntas extremamente burras e extremamente complicadas. Como diabos eu vou saber o nome da mãe de Shakespeare?  
No ultimo dia, quando Louis já não aguentava mais tentar e via que o guarda não cederia, Harry se sentiu mal ao ver a decepção no olhar do rapaz, então, mesmo sabendo das conseqüências, ele decidiu que, independentemente de qual fosse a última piada que fosse contada, ele riria.  
Bem, todos já sabemos como essa história acaba e hoje não se passa um minuto sem que Harry ria de qualquer coisa que Louis abra a boca para falar.  
É, a vida é bem estranha...


	13. How To Search For Romantic Comedies

A porta bateu contra a parede quando os dois rapazes se jogaram contra ela, por pouco Harry não conseguia encontrar a entrada da fechadura de tanto que ria e Louis já estava no chão, encostado à parede com as mãos sobre a barriga, sem conseguir respirar.  
Há dez minutos Harry tropeçou em uma parte desnivelada do chão e caiu se segurando em um poste de iluminação e desde então nenhum dos dois conseguia fazer outra coisa que não rir.  
Duas garrafas de vinho em meio a uma praça cheia de turistas e fãs querendo fotos e uma caminhada de meia hora dentre as ruas e vielas de Londres é o resumo perfeito para descrever a noite que tiveram juntos.  
Harry entrou em seu apartamento e se jogou contra a parede, rindo e olhando para onde Louis estava sentado no chão, se recuperando da crise de risos e respirando pesadamente.  
“Vai ficar ai mesmo ou vai entrar?” Harry disse, tentando soar indiferente, mas não conseguia tirar o sorriso abobalhado de seu rosto.  
Louis consegue controlar sua respiração, mas continua sem forças, então apenas vira de lado, ficando de joelhos e se apoiando na parede até conseguir ficar totalmente de pé. Harry não consegue não rir da cara de dor do outro.  
Logo os dois estão dentro do pequeno apartamento, as chaves são penduradas na parede e a bolsa e casaco de Harry são jogados sobre a mesa de jantar na sala. “Sinta-se à vontade.” Ele diz ao tirar os sapatos e os deixar jogados ao lado do sofá, ficando apenas de meia. Louis observa todos os cantos da pequena sala com uma expressão encantada em seu rosto. A decoração é maravilhosa para um cômodo tão pequeno. Louis tira seus sapatos ao lado da porta e entra.  
“Liam não ta em casa hoje, acho que ele foi ficar com os caras do nosso batalhão, então não tenho certeza se ele vai votar ainda hoje, mas para todos os efeitos, somos só eu e você.” O guarda diz enquanto recolhe pratos e canecas sujas da mesa de centro.  
O youtuber continua focado demais em observar o apartamento de seu anfitrião, focado demais na parede lindamente decorada com várias fotos de Harry e seus colegas dentro do que parece ser o palácio de Buckingham, fotos de família dele e de outro rapaz que deveria ser seu colega de quarto.  
Harry apareceu atrás dele, olhando para as fotos. “Esse aqui é o Liam com a família dele.” Apontou para uma foto no canto da parede eu mostrava um rapaz alto ao lado de três mulheres e um homem, todos muito sorridentes. “Ele quem deu a idéia de a gente fazer essa parede assim, então nem me pergunte quanta raiva passei tendo que dirigir até Holmes pra pegar uns trinta álbuns de família só pra ele poder escolher as melhores, copiar todas e depois devolver pra minha mãe.” Louis riu da história.  
“Mas pelo menos a parede ficou bonita.” Comentou.  
“Oh, a melhor parte foi quando o carro enguiçou no meio da estrada, exatamente no meio do nada, sem área de cobertura, sem internet, sem uma casa por perto e a gente teve que ficar seis horas presos no meio do nada até aparecer alguém que ajudasse a gente a rebocar o carro.” Louis não se agüentou e começou a gargalhar mais uma vez, imaginando Harry e o rapaz da foto presos no meio do nada esperando por socorro. “Isso mesmo, vai rindo da desgraça alheia. Eu ainda não perdi as marcas de sol da regata que ganhei naquele dia. Eu sem camisa é a mesma coisa que aquelas fotos virais de gente que dormiu na praia.” E Louis apenas riu mais e logo os dois estavam gargalhando novamente.

Eles ficaram vinte minutos olhando as fotos na parede, Harry contando histórias aleatórias sobre pessoas que Louis não conhecia, mas já queria que fizessem parte de seu circulo social.  
Depois de ouvir todas aquelas histórias e conhecer um pouco mais do lado “civil” de Harry, Louis já se sentia em casa, como se conhecesse o rapaz alto há eras e como se já fosse a milésima vez que estava visitando aquele apartamento, então não era de se surpreender que agora ele estivesse jogado e todo largado no sofá, com o controle da televisão na mão e esperando pelo aplicativo da netflix carregar.  
Harry apareceu na porta da cozinha com uma nova garrafa de vinho na mão e disse “Bom saber que você já ta se sentindo confortável. Vai querer mais?” Mostrou a garrafa para o outro, que apenas bateu palmas, animado, e mostrou seus polegares, fazendo Harry gargalhar e voltar para buscar um saca-rolha.

“Certo, o que você vai querer assistir?” Disse com o controle em uma mão e a garrafa de vinho na outra, de onde tomou um gole logo em seguida e a entregou para o menor.  
“Eu gosto de comédias românticas.” Louis respondeu, tomando vinho e analisando as inúmeras opções de filmes que apareciam na tela.  
Os dois estavam jogados no sofá, completamente largados e confortáveis. Seus ombros apoiados um no outro, Harry com o controle na mão, digitando “come” na barra de pesquisa. Louis brincando com seu pé, encaixando os dedos das m]aos entre os dos pés, amassando a meia e dobrando os dedos, distraído sem notar o que fazia.  
“Quando eu falei de comédias românticas na praça eu não quis dizer que necessariamente a gente tinha que assistir comédias românticas, foi só o que veio na cabeça na hora.” Harry comentou, seu polegar apoiado em sua boca enquanto o mordia.  
“Mas eu gosto mesmo de Comédias românticas.” Louis respondeu defensivamente.  
“Okay, nossa, ta bom. Jogo de Amor em Las Vegas então.”  
“Eu amo esse.”  
“Então vai ele mesmo.” Ótimo.

A cena onde Joy acorda em desespero, vendo a aliança em seu dedo está passando, ela vai até o lobby do hotel onde encontra Jack ao lado do caça-níquel, ele pede uma moeda enquanto ela anuncia que vai querer o divorcio e sobre como a noite anterior foi um erro, ela entrega a moeda, ele puxa a alavanca e então, quando Joy está indo embora, o premio de três milhões de dólares é anunciado e então toda a trama principal do filme começa.  
“Não tem bebedeira que me faça simplesmente casar com um completo estranho que eu conheci aleatóriamente.” Louis fala e Harry ri.  
“Eu to cheio de vinho na cara e trouxe um completo estranho pra minha casa.” Responde.  
“E eu poderia ser um completo louco, psicopata, só esperando a hora de atacar.”  
“Nah... Vi seus vídeos, você não é nem do tipo que tortura esquilos.”  
“Você o que?”  
“Não intencionalmente.” Louis o olhava perplexo enquanto Harry continuava assistindo ao filme.

Um ano se passou no universo do filme e agora Joy estava livre de seu marido, mas agora eles se amam e Jack tem de tentar dar um jeito na relação, então corre para encontrar sua amada na praia com o farol, onde ele se declara e pede sua mão em casamento mais uma vez enquanto Harry chora com o amor dos personagens e Louis ri de sua cara.  
“Eu não acredito que você ta chorando com isso.” Ele ria quando a almofada veio de encontro com seu rosto. Ele apenas riu mais e mais enquanto Harry enxugava as lagrimas e falava sobre como era bonito o fato de o casal ter se apaixonado mesmo quando fizeram de tudo para se odiarem. “Como é que eu vim parar aqui, meu deus?” Louis se jogou de vez no sofá, rindo ao som de Harry pedindo pra ele parar.

Às quatro e meia da manhã Louis já tinha recebido mil e uma mensagens de Rick querendo saber o que tava acontecendo, mas todas foram visualizadas e ignoradas com sucesso. Eles assistiram um total de três filmes que contaram com pequenos cochilos durante o processo.  
E agora, na cozinha, o youtuber estava sentado no balcão, balançando seus pés ao vento, enquanto seu anfitrião fazia dois sanduíches enormes com direito a muito queijo e um molho feito por Liam.  
“Você vai amar esse molho que o Li fez, ele pegou a receita com uma das irmãs dele que tem um restaurante na cidade natal deles e nossa... Eu quero uma piscina desse molho.” Virou uma colherada em cada sanduíche e o fechou com a outra fatia de pão.  
“Eu bom mesmo que esse molho seja nível três estrelas Michelin, se não eu processo você e seu amigo.”  
Harry ri. “Baseado em que?”  
“Propagando enganosa.”  
“Ah, então se for assim, eu também vou te processar pela mesma coisa.”  
“Como assim?”  
“Eu achei que você fosse engraçado.” Harry diz com um tom desafiador em sua foz, Louis leva uma mão ao peito e a expressão de choque em seu rosto é hilária.  
“Você é abusado demais.”  
“Olha quem tá falando.” Entrega o sanduíche ao outro e se encosta na geladeira, comendo o seu.  
Nenhum dos dois se atreve a falar nada, cada um em seu canto, comendo seu sanduíche e apreciando o momento enquanto ele passa voando.  
Uma semana atrás, quando decidiu fazer aquela série de vídeos, se alguém o contasse que ele terminaria naquele lugar, naquela cozinha, assistindo ao pobre guarda que teve de agüentar piadas horríveis por três dias consecutivos, ele apenas riria e diriam “Sei, tá certo. Licença que você tá atrapalhando meu caminho.” Mas agora ele não acha que poderia acontecer qualquer outra coisa que não exatamente tudo isso que aconteceu nas ultimas horas.  
Louis está tão perdido em seus pensamentos que sequer se dá conta de que está há minutos à fio olhando fixamente para o homem à sua frente, vidrado na boca cheia que mastiga o pão.  
“Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?”  
“Uhm, desculpe. O que?” Louis saiu de seu mundinho e voltou à realidade. “Desculpa, eu voei muito longe agora.”  
“Percebi.” Harry riu e passou um guardanapo em seus lábios. Olhou para Louis e sorriu. “Você tá com molho no rosto.” Apontou para o rapaz.  
“Sério? Onde?” Tentou limpar com a língua, mas nem mesmo chegou perto.  
“Aqui, calma, deixa que eu limpo.” Colocou seu prato sobre o balcão da pia, pegou o guardanapo que tinha acabado de usar e se aproximou de Louis, colocando-se entre as pernas do mesmo. Passou o papel na pele suja e limpou o molho esverdeado. “Pronto.”  
O negócio é que agora Harry não consegue encontrar dentro de si a força para de afastar, para sair do meio das pernas de Louis e também não é como se Louis tivesse uma gota de vontade de afastá-lo. O mais baixo, que agora estava na mesma altura que o outro por estar sentado no balcão, observou todos os detalhes do rosto do guarda, analisando cada marca de expressão aparente e cada cílio dos olhos do mesmo.  
Harry, por sua vez, não conseguia encarar o youtuber nos olhos, tinha medo de não conseguir se controlar e terminar obedecendo os gritos de “beija logo ele” que ecoavam por sua mente. Ele se mantinha no mesmo lugar, entre as pernas de Louis, suas mãos agora apoiadas sobre suas coxas.  
“Harry?” A voz suave tomou seus ouvidos.  
“Hum?” Inconscientemente, Harry ergueu seus olhos e encontrou as orbes quase negras por conta das pupilas tão dilatadas. Louis apenas assentiu com a cabeça. “Certeza?” O gesto foi repetido, um sorriso acompanhando a ação.  
E então, com as mãos agora apertando a borda do balcão com toda a força existente em seu quarto, Harry se inclinou em direção à seu objetivo, as respirações entrecortadas se cruzando no ar.  
“Eu sou um homem que faz cumprir minha palavra.” Louis sussurrou e Harry riu baixinho.


End file.
